My Angel without Wings
by Earl Cherry
Summary: Fiction yang tercipta atas dasar keinginan hati yang paling dalam... untuk bertemu sang Bintang-Leeteuk oppa... A Super Junior Fanfiction with OC


MY ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS

.

.

Inspired by Super Junior's Leeteuk

.

.

Seoul. Salah satu kota terindah yang pernah aku kunjungi. Kota yang sangat modern dengan sentuhan alam yang nyata yang membuat kota ini terasa semakain nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kota yang menyajikan kehidupan heterogennya yang mampu untuk melebur menjadi suatu keserasian yang harmonis. Kota dimana aku ingin mengejar mimpiku. Mengejar "Bintangku".

.

~KBS TV 05:19 PM

"Aish, kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk?.. YA! Jangan mendorongku.. aish.."kesalku pada orang di belakangku.

Hari ini, aku sedang berada di depan gedung KBS, sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke gedung tersebut. Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam aku berdiri di sini, namun tetap saja, sulit untuk melewati lautan manusia yang berjejal di hadapanku.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa hari ini, gedung ini –tepatnya di luar gedung- terdapat antrian yang cukup panjang untuk memasuki gedung. Padahal, pada hari-hari-–sibuk- biasa, tak pernah seramai ini. Ck.. aku jadi harus berjuang agar bisa masuk ke gedung ini. Sebenarnya, hari ini akan ada tamu istimewa, sekaligus orang yang membuatku nekat datang ke Seoul, hehehe.. mereka sangat istimewa karena mere—

"Kyaaa! OPPA! OPPA!" "OPPA! SARANGHAE!" "Kyaaaaaaa!".

Kulihat sebuah mobil van hitam memasuki area stasiun TV ini.

"Ah, Wasseo.." lirihku.

Mereka datang, mereka datang, MEREKA DATANG. DAN AKU BELUM ADA DI DALAM! NOOOOOO! Aku panik setelah sadar bahwa aku masih di luar gedung. Aku sedikit mendorong yeoja yang ada di depanku agar segera masuk, dan aku bisa masuk juga.

"Jangan sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi" gumamku. Aku terus berusaha –mendorong- dan berdoa agar aku bisa masuk dan melihat mereka.

Setelah sekitar lima menit, akhirnya…

.

.

~Han River 07:28 PM~

Aku berjalan lunglai meyusuri tepi sungai Han yang sangat eksotis waktu malam. Hah~ Aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah.

"Ck, kenapa hasilnya sama seperti kemarin?" keluhku.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak lalu kupandangi sungai yang terbentang luas di hadapanku. Indah, namun belum bisa mengobati rasa kecewaku. Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi benda berkerlip.

"Wae? Tak bisakah aku bertemu dengan kalian? Ah, ani. Tak bisakah aku bertemu denganmu, oppa?" lirihku. Kurasakan lututku lemas, menyebabkan aku merosot, jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Hiks..Hiks.." aku mulai terisak.

Ini sudah hari ke delapan sejak aku tiba di Seoul, dan hari ke enam sejak 'kau' kembali. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku belum bisa sekedar melihatmu, melihat keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Memang aku melihatmu dua hari yang lalu, di depan gedung agensimu. Tapi itu hanya sekilas, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang tertutup masker penyamaranmu.

"Hiks..Oppa, bogoshipoyo.. Jeongmal.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang saat kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Gwenchanayo, aghassi?".

Aku sebenarnya was-was kalau orang ini mempunyai maksud yang tidak baik terhadapku, jadi dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku bersiap untuk lari darinya. Aku mulai menghitung. Hana.. Dul.. Set.. kutegakkan kakiku dan kujalankan secepat yang aku bisa. Namun baru tiga langkah, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Bugh..Aku tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aish.. kenapa harus jatuh di saat seperti ini" Batinku.

Kudengar derap langkah mendekatiku, dan langsung saja, tubuhku menegang lagi.

"Gwen-"

"Ahjussi, jebal, jangan ganggu aku, aku.. aku.. aku takut. Aku.. aku.. hiks.. jebal.. pergilah.. jangan ganggu aku.. hiks" aku mulai terisak lagi.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut di rampok, di culik, di … di… Aish, pokoknya aku takut di apa-apakan oleh ahjussi itu.

"Hahahaha..".

Aish, dia malah tertawa, tawanya aneh lagi. Eh, tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal tawa ini. Tawa khas ini milik..

"Aghassi, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu kok, haha… lagipula aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada hantu.." Katanya santai sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Ahhh, lucunya… Aku menganggapmu hantu, dan kau menganggapku ahjussi-ahjussi yang tidak beres.. ckckck…". Apa dia bilang, hantu? Ish, enak saja..

"Keundaeyo, kenapa kau menangis di sini? Di sinikan sepi, tidak takut apa, kalau tiba-tiba ada ahjussi mabuk yang menghampirimu? Apalagi ini sudah agak malam.." tanyanya padaku.

Ish, dia cerewet sekali sih.. tapi aku penasaran padanya. Kanapa tawanya bisa mirip dengan_nya_? Atau jangan-jangan dia.. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawabanku sambil memandangku _kepo_. Hah.. Kenapa wajahnya harus tertutup syal..

"Waeyo?" tanyanya heran. Aku menggeleng pelan, kecewa.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Jawabku singkat.

Mataku kembali menatap sungai Han yang berwarna-warni terkena bias cahaya lampu sekitar. Pikiranku mem-_flashback _saat-saat aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuaku, yang melarangku untuk pergi ke Seoul. 'Mungkinkah ini karena aku telah berani terhadap orang tua yang telah membesarkanku?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Hiks… aku kembali terisak. Kali ini karena merasa amat sangat bersalah kepada ayah dan ibu. Ayah, ibu, maaf..

"Hey, uljima. Ummmm… Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi cobalah untuk berani mengahadapinya." Katanya bijak.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih kepadaku.

"Pakailah." Ucapnya.

"Go-gomawo." Balasku.

Tangisku berhenti, menyisakkan kesunyian yang menguar di antara kami. Lama kami terdiam, mungkin lima menit lebih. Aku merasa agak canggung dengan sikap diamnya. Ish… Pokoknya aku benci didiamkan.

" Ehem" aku berdehem untuk menarik perhatiaannya, dan berhasil. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Ahjussi bilang ahjussi orang baik-baik kan? Lalu apa yang ahjussi lakukan di tempat yang sepi seperti ini?" tanyaku. Dia terlihat mengernyit sebentar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku sambil mencari udara segar. Tapi tak kusangka, aku malah melihatmu yang kukira hantu…" Dia terkekeh kecil. "Tadi aku sudah akan pergi dari tempat ini, apalagi mendegar isakanmu membuatku semakin merinding. Tapi rasa penasaranku membuatku, akhirnya, menghampirimu." Katanya santai.

"Oh.." aku hanya bisa ber-oh saja.

Aku mengernyit. Hei, aku sedang berbincang dengan orang asing, namja pula, malam hari pula. 'Oh, apa yang sedang kulakukan?' kataku dalam hati. Aku melirik Ahjussi yang berada disampingku. Dia terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Damainya.." gumamnya sedikit kurang jelas.

Deg

Kenapa aku membayangkan ahjussi ini adalah 'dia'? Membayangkan 'dia' melepas semua lelahnya, mengistirahatkan semua organ tubuhnya setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan tugas Negara yang berat. Membayangkan 'dia' tersenyum damai sambil menikmati nyanyian angin di sekitarnya. Membayangkan _dimple_ yang bertengger manis di bawah sudut kiri bibirnya yang tengah melengkung bahagia.

"Oppa.." lirihku.

Mataku sudah terasa panas sekarang. Hanya membayangkan 'dia' yang tersenyum dengan damai dan bahagia di depanku membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Sesak karena terlalu bahagia. Hah… Betapa aku ingin melihat hal itu terjadi. Melihatnya yang tersenyum bukan karena tuntutan bagi seorang _public figure, _tapi benar-benar tersenyum karena bahagia.

Drrrrrtt…drrrrrrtt…drrrrrrtt

Bunyi itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kulihat, tangannya tengah merogoh sesuatu –yang aku yakini sebagai ponselnya- di saku jaketnya. Sedetik kemudian, sorot matanya terlihat bosan menatap layar ponselnya. Lama dia memandangi layar ponsel yang masih berkedip-kedip dan bergetar meminta untuk diselamatkan(?) itu.

"Kenapa tidak di angakat?" tanyaku heran. Dia hanya menoleh padaku sebentar dan beralih menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Dia menggeser tombol hijau dan langsung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

Kudengar dia menhembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin jalan-jalan, kenapa sekarang hyung mencariku?" katannya sedikit kesal.

"…"

"Aish.. Shireo."

"…"

"Hyung, jebal. Sekali saja, bantu aku."

"…"

"Hyung…" rengeknya. Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya. Seorang ahjussi, merengek? Tak bisa dipercaya.

"…"

"Gomawo hyung.." katanya sedikit ceria. Dia sudah menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya, yang artinya dia sudah selesai menelfon –atau ditelfon- seseorang.

"Ah, sudah semakin malam rupanya." Katanya sedikit terkejut.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. OMO! Sudah jam Sembilan kurang. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Seoul berubah menjadi kota yang menyeramkan. Aku segera beranjak dari dudukku, bersiap untuk melangkah meninggalkan sungai Han. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ujung hoodieku seperti tertarik sesuatu. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan menemukan sebuah tangan di sana.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang." Jawabku singkat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lagi, tapi masih kurasakan mantelku yang tertarik.

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanyanya lagi.

aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ne, Ahjussi."

"Kau tahu, sangat berbahaya bagi yeoja berjalan sendirian malam-malam." Katanya yang sekarang beranjak berdiri di sampingku. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Keureom..?" tanyaku.

Dia terlihat memutar bola matanya sebal. Hey, kenapa dengan ahjussi ini? Kenapa tingkahnya seperti seorang ayah yang melarang anak gadisnya keluar malam. Aku jadi sedikit terkekeh membayangkannya.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Kekehanku otomatis terhenti mendengar pernyataan –tegas- yang keluar dari mulutnya. Demi kepala besarnya Yesung oppa! Apa ahjussi ini gila. Bahkan baru satu jam setengah kami bertemu, dia sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Oh My…

"Shireo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang tidak kukenal mengantarku pulang. Jadi, tidak terimakasih." Kataku yang langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan ahjussi gila tsb.

"YA! Aghassi, tunggu." Panggilnya lantang.

'Aish, bagaimana ini. Kalau aku di apa-apakan di jalan, bagaimana? Kalau aku diculik, lalu dimanfaatkan untuk memeras orang tuaku bagaimana? Kalau… aish', tiba-tiba rasa takutku datang lagi.

Grep

Kurasakan tangan kiriku ditarik seseorang.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Kalau nanti ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" katanya seraya menarik tanganku meninggalkan sungai Han. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Aish, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Percayalah." Katanya lagi. Ish, bagaimana aku bisa memercayai orang yang baru kukenal selama satu setengah jam? Benar-benar ahjussi ini….

Kutarik tanganku kiriku kasar, sehingga ia pun berhenti dan langsung menatapku tajam. 'Omo, mata itu..' seakan tersihir matanya, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi mirip mata_nya_.

"Wae?" tanyanya kesal. Aku segera tersadar bahwa ahjussi ini tak mungkin _dirinya._

"Huh.." Aku mendengus sebal. Menyebalkan sekali dia ini.

"Hotelku ke arah sana, ahjussi" kataku menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan kami.

" ah, jinjayo? hehe, mianhae."

"Dasar, ahjussi sok tau" umpatku lirih. Tapi kurasa dia mendengarku.

"Nde?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku bertemu dengan ahjussi ini sih. Kenapa bukan salah satu dari 'mereka', atau 'dia' saja. Bukankah itu lebih bagus. Hah~

"Kau tinggal di hotel? Kenapa?" Tanyanya _kepo. _

"Aku hanya liburan sebentar di sini. Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya kerabat ataupun teman." Jawabku malas.

"Ahjussi.." panggilku. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Bisa lepas tanganku? Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau jalan pulang.."

Dia melirik tangan kami yang saling bertaut. Perlahan, rasa dingin mulai menerpa pergelangan tanganku yang tadi di genggamnya. Aku mencoba memegangnya sendiri menggunakan tanganku yang lain, mencoba merasakan kembali kehangatan yang aku rasakan tadi. 'aneh, kenapa beda ya..' batinku. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku acuh.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'ahjussi'?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran. "Wae?"

"Aku belum setua yang kau bayangkan. Wahjahku saja tidak beda jauh dengan Kim Ryeowook kok" katanya pe de.

"Mwo?" aku membulatkan mataku. "Kim Ryeowook Super Junior?"

"Ne." dia mengangguk mantap.

Apa dia bercanda? Ryeowook oppa, sang 'Eternal Magnae' di SuJu, yang mukanya paling imut se-Korea Selatan? Hah.. aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak setuju.

"Panggil aku oppa. Arraseo?"

"Terserahlah.." kataku pasrah. Orang ini benar-benar…

"Geurigo, kau bukan orang Korea?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne." aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Keurom, kenapa kau ke sini?"

" Aish, bukannya tadi sudah ku bilang kalau aku ingin Liburan? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarku tadi?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Aniyo, aku mendengarmu kok. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja kok." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku lagi.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk bertemu Super Junior? Atau melihat Leadernya yang baru saja keluar Wamil?" Tanya plus tebaknya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. ' Ba-Bagaimana dia bisa tau?' batinku.

"Kau ELF kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dan kau datang ke Seoul untuk melihat Super Junior secara langsung, benar?" Aku mengangguk lagi. Hei, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Keurom, kau tadi menangis karena hari ini tidak bisa melihatnya **lagi**-kan?" katanya dengan penuh tekanan pada kata lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya? Apa kau _stalker_ku?" dia hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi semua benar? Padahal aku hanya asal menebak saja.. khekhe.." aku hanya mendengus sebal.

"HHahah~~~" aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang.

"Wae?" aku hanya menggeleng.

"apa menurutmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"tanyaku putus asa

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak. Memangnya kau mau apa kalau bertemu dengan mereka? Memeluk mereka sambil berteriak 'Oppa, saranghae' atau 'oppa, nikahi aku'?" dia terkekeh. Aku hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk mereka." Kataku sambil menepuk tasku. Ah, aku punya ide.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

"Oppa, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku yang tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku besok sudah harus kembali ke negaraku. Pesawatku berangkat siang, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka.." kataku sedih

" Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada mereka? Kalau bisa, berikan pada Leadernya. Kau tau kan, Yang namanya Leeteuk." Kataku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna silver yang tidak terlalu besar.

"A-a-aku tidak tau bisa apa tidak, ja-"

"Ah, besok mereka ada jadwal di Melon, sekitar jam 3-an. Jadi kau bisa datang ke sana."

"Ta-Ta-Tapi.."

"Ayolah oppa, jebal.. walaupun aku tau ini tidak sopan, meminta seseorang yang tidak aku kenal untuk menyampaikan hadiah untuk Idol Star Korea, tapi aku mohon. Hanya ini harapanku satu-satunya. Aku sudah putus asa.. hiks.. Aku sudah delapan hari di sini hiks.. tapi.. hiks.. aku belum bertemu dengan mereka…hiks.. dan besok, mereka ada jadwal saat aku sudah harus meninggalkan Seoul.. hiks..hiks.. Oppa, Jebal.." aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam, aku tau ini tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan. Tapi, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis hanya karena tidak bisa bertemu idolanya. Kau tau, asal kau terus mendukung mereka, meski itu dari benua paling jauh pun, aku yakin, idolamu akan sangat menghargainya, dan akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Jadi, berhenti bersedih ne?"

"Ne." Aku mengangguk sekaligus menatapnya haru. Mungkin ini jalan lain yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Mampertemukanku dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan, sok tau, dan narsis, namun baik dan sangat bijak. Mengingatkanku pada..

"Chakkaman.. eummm.. boleh aku tau nama oppa?" tanyaku ragu.

Deg..Deg..Deg..

Jantungku berdetak cepat menunggu jawabannya. Aku tau, aku mungkin sudah gila, -berharap bahwa orang di hadapanku ini sebagai 'dia'- tapi aku sungguh penasaran.

"Je ireumeun Dong Hyuk imnida." Katannya lembut.

"ah,.." kataku kecewa. "Sanhee imnida."

Aku menatapnya agak lama. Masih berharap bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang selama ini aku impikan. Meski aku sendiri sadar, bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat namanya saja berbeda jauh. Aku menggeleng pelan, mencoba untuk sadar.

"ah, ku rasa aku harus masuk sekarang. Mengingat aku belum berkemas untuk besok." Kataku pada akhirnya. Dia hanya mentapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku sampai hotel, dan juga.. untuk bantuanmu besok. Jangan lupa ne?" kataku sambil mengingatkannya tentang 'misi' yang kuberikan padanya.

"Hemh, tentu saja aku akan mengingatnya dan melaksanakannya, mengingat bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk meberikan ini pada mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan hadiah ini sampai di tangan mereka." Katanya ceria. Meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum tulus.

"Ne. Sekali lagi, Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo.. aku harap suatu saat bisa membalas kebaikan oppa.." kataku tulus.

"Ja.. Masuklah." Perintahnya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk lembut. Ku bungkukkan badanku untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatku dan terimakasihku padanya. "Annyeong.." kataku lalu berbalik masuk ke hotel.

.

.

.

~Incheon Airport 12:36 PM~

Ah~ akhirnya aku harus kembali ke Indonesia setelah delapan hari mengelana di kota yang indah ini. Rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan kota ini, apalagi, mengingat tujuan utamaku belum tercapai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

"Attention, please. The Flight with Series Number G1200 destination Indonesia will be take off 10 minutes again, for the passengers who have this flight, please enter the waiting room. Thank you"

Ku langkahkan kakiku berat. Ini saatnya. selamat tinggal Seoul, Selamat tinggal Oppadeul, Selamat tinggal Impianku, Bintangku, Angelku. Aku berharap suatu saat kita bisa bertemu, entah dimana atau kapan, aku tidak perduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya bertemu dengan kalian, titik.

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sekeliling airport. Aku tersenyum kecut. "bodoh.." lirihku. 'Mereka tidak akan datang, tau kau datang ke Seoul saja tidak..' kata hatiku. Aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang hendak keluar. Ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Ku dongakkan kepalaku lagi.

"Ku harap Dong Hyuk Oppa memberikan hadiah itu." Harapku jujur.

.

.

.

one of Sanhee's gift..

.

.

Annyeong Oppa…

Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau sehat-sehat saja seperti saat aku melihatmu jauh hari sebelum kau masuk wamil. Aku tau, kau mungkin bosan mendapat surat dariku. Mungkin kau akan berkata "ah, surat seperti ini lagi..". Tapi aku yakin, kau akan membaca suratku ini, iya kan oppa?

Oppa, taukah kau, aku adalah ELF dari luar Korea. tapi Aku bukan ELF dari awal. Meski begitu, percayalah, semangatku untuk mencintai dan mendukungmu sama seperti ELF yang berdiri bersama denganmu dari awal. Aku berani bertaruh, bahwa sekarang kau sedang menertawaiku. Tapi aku tidak akan marah padamu, karena tawamu sangat berarti untukku. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin selalu melihat tawamu yang khas dengan dimple yang bertengger manis di bawah sudut bibirmu itu. Itu bagaikan vitamin khusus untukku. Hehehe..

Oppa, sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keluarnya kau dari camp militer. Itu berarti kau telah menyelesaikan tugas Negara dengan sangat baik. Dan itu berarti juga, kau benar-benar telah dewasa dan sudah dapat mempetimbangkan **dengan sangat baik** segala keputusan yang akan kau ambil nantinya. Aku tau, ini seperti nasihat ibu-ibu kepada anaknya yang sudah dewasa, tapi aku perlu mengingatkanmmu tantang ini sekali lagi.(maaf kalau tidak sopan)

Kau sudah keluar wamil, dan sebentar lagi, Dongsaeng-dongsaengmu satu per satu akan masuk ke camp juga. Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu. Meski hanya 2 tahun, tapi tetap saja akan sangat berdampak padamu dan juga Super Junior. Seperti yang terjadi saat kau masuk camp. Kau akan merasa beban yang kau tanggung semakin berat menekan pundakmu. Dan pada saat itulah, aku sarankan –SANGAT- untuk membaginya pada siapapun, entah keluarga, dongasaengmu yang lain , atau teman-teman se agensimu. Atau kalau kau bersedia, kau bisa berbagi dengan ELF. Jangan lupa oppa, ELF juga keluargamu, jadi tidak perlu sungkan.

Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak mau membaginya kepada siapapun, karena sifatmu yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain (sekali lagi, maaf kalau tidak sopan). Tapi, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa menahannya sendiri oppa. Sekuat apapun seseorang, pasti mereka mempunyai batasan. Dan aku yakin, beban yang nanti akan kau tanggung merupakan salah satu batasanmu. Kami semua menyayangimu oppa, jadi kami ingin melihatmu, setidaknya, tidak terlalu terbebani. aku mohon. Kami juga tahu, kalau oppa juga menyayangi kami, maka oppa harus bersedia melakukannya.

Satu lagi, hidup akan terus berjalan. Kita semua tidak akan tahu apa saja yang telah menunggu kita di depan sana. Saat semua hal menjadi buruk di masa depan, ingatlah oppa, kami akan selalu bersamamu. Meski tidak di sisimu secara langsung. Jadi, jangan takut untuk menghadapinya.

Eh, masih ada satu lagi. sekali-kali, cobalah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu. Kau tahu, bersantai di bawah pohon rindang di pantai yang nyaman dan damai. Pasti itu akan berhasil. Dan jangan lupa, makan makanan yang sehat, jangan terlalu banyak minum alcohol dan makan ramen. Itu tidak sehat.

Hah, mungkin itu saja pesan yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Sebagai fans, aku mungkin sangat jauh dari kata sopan saat menulis surat ini. Tetapi, aku harap kau tidak marah kepadaku, karena ini juga demi kebaikan Angel kami.

Saranghaeyo uri cheonsa, Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk.

With love,

Sanhee

~FINISH~

.

.

.

Annyeong... haloha.. apa kabar? Earl baik.. maaf ya, gak banyak kegiatan di FFn, banyak kejadian ni dalam hidup Earl ceile... Sekarang Earl uda di fase yang baru, title baru juga.. sebagai Colleger (bener ga tuh...?) hehe

Eh iya, ini ada story yang uda lama menginap di brankas lappi, jadi Earl post aja.. mungkin banyak kekurangan, jadi Earl minta maaf ya...

Sebenernya ini ada side-story-nya, tapi terserah yang baca mau di post apa gak.. Earl cuma ngikut.

for the last.. gomawo jeongmal


End file.
